1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a safety device. In particular the present invention is directed to a safety device that prevents injuries in a blow molding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Sidel series two blow molders have a spring loaded mold locking mechanism. The locking pins, which lock the mold in place, are held in the spring loaded up position prior to locking and there is a trigger pin that when pushed drops the locking pins into the down position. This trigger pin is located behind the upper locking pin in the mold locking mechanism. When using this machine there is a safety risk of finger amputation or getting body parts caught between locking tabs and pins.
Sidel offers a safety device intended to resolve these concerns. However using this device poses it own safety concerns. For example, when Sidel's safety device is used, the locking pins are left in the up, loaded, position. In order to apply or remove the Sidel safety device a person's fingers are in the area of the trigger and locking pins. If the trigger pin is accidentally actuated, the locking pins can drop while fingers are in the mold locking mechanism.
Also the Sidel safety device only goes in the area located near the top locking pin. This leaves the middle and bottom pins exposed. Additionally there seems to be widespread confusion over how to properly use the Sidel safety device, resulting in it not bung used.
Therefore, a desire to safely work on the mold locking mechanism and the shortcomings of the Sidel safety device required development of an improved safety device for a blow molding apparatus.